Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for draping a surgical site prior to surgery. Specifically, the methods of this invention involve the in situ formation of a polymeric cyanoacrylate drape over mammalian skin surfaces peripheral to and surrounding the intended surgical site. Surgery is then conducted through the intended surgical site.